Frustration and Love
by detectivecaz
Summary: Evelyn didn't know how to explain this to him. It was something she had hoped to avoid, but it seemed even fate had other ideas. Perhaps, it was time she told him what was on her mind. He at least deserved to know the truth...


_AN: Takes place during The Second Best Exotic Marigold Hotel._

* * *

Frustration and Love

...

The Indian sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky casting a soft glow over the Marigold Hotel. Douglas sits in the garden a few meters away from the courtyard; his morning paper sits open on the white table in front of him. No matter how many times he has tried to read the words in front of him; his mind would wander to the one person who had managed to occupy his thoughts for the past few months.

He thought his relationship with Evelyn, would have advanced further over the months they had been together, but they seemed to be no further forward in moving to the next stage of their relationship. Douglas often wondered if he had done something that may have upset her or caused her strange behaviour. But he couldn't think of anything. Evelyn was starting to become distant, and he was worried he was going to lose her.

It seemed whenever they had tried to have a moment alone, something or someone would always interrupt them. The same could have been said of last night.

He has no idea how long he has been sitting in his chair when hears, Sonny's voice fill the area, doing his daily roll call. When he got to Jean's name; he has to stop himself from rolling his eyes at hearing her reply. It seemed much hadn't changed since they last saw each other. She would still complain over the simplest things.

"Mr Douglas Ainslie?"

The sound of his name being called caused him to come out of his thoughts. "Here." He answers. His voice filled with sadness.

"Mrs Evelyn Greenslade?"

Douglas looks up from his newspaper, when he didn't hear her familiar voice call out. He leaves his paper on the table and makes his way to the courtyard, looking up towards her room waiting for her to appear. He could feel his heart beating frantically against his chest, fearing the worst.

He recalled how he had asked her if she wanted to go to Mumbai, with him for his daughter's conference that she was hosting there. It would have been the perfect opportunity for Evelyn and Laura to meet. He was positive the two would hit it off. He didn't think there was anyone who couldn't get along with Evelyn, except Jean. He tried to hide the disappointment he felt when she turned him down, saying that her new job wouldn't allow her to make it.

It was only when Laura told him that she would be stopping in Jaipur or most importantly at the Marigold, which he thought it would work in his favour. Only for his hopes to be dashed again when, Evelyn told him she had to go to Mumbai after all. He never got a chance to speak to her properly after that.

Jean wanted a divorce, claiming she had a new fiancé. Whether it was true or not it was nothing to do with him on whom she was in a relationship with. It was either a divorce or he admits that he committed adultery.

The latter was like a slap in the face, as he and Evelyn had still to take their relationship to the next level. He knew for definite that he wanted to spend the rest of his live with her, but he knew she was far from ready for that commitment. The way they danced around each other was proof of that.

He quickly walks up to Evelyn's room, hoping she had left early to go to Mumbai. He refuses to think about the worse case scenario. He doesn't think he could bear it.

Knocking on her door, he waits for her to answer.

"Evelyn. Darling? Are you in there?"

When there was no answer forthcoming he tries again, this time a little louder, but there is still no answer from her.

Opening her door, he walks into her room, noticing the sun casting it in a soft glow. As he closes the door behind him, he looks around her room, before his eyes land on the unmoving figure on the bed. Douglas, feels his heart stop as he slowly walks over to the side of her bed and starts to call out her name, while gently shaking her shoulder.

"Darling- you need to wake up." He tries to keep his voice level, ignoring the lump he can feel at the back of his throat.

There is still no response from her. He can feel the tears fill his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall.

"Evelyn…"

"What?"

His head snaps up at hearing her sleepy voice, come from the bed.

"You missed roll call." He tries to hide the sadness from his voice, by giving a forced smile.

She sits up, and looks to the clock at the side of her bed, noticing that she has indeed missed roll call and is now currently running late.

She looks back to Douglas finally seeing the various emotions of sadness and relief flash over his face. It was then she knew what he thought had happened.

Throwing back the covers, she walks over to him, ignoring the fact she is still in her sleepwear.

"Are you all right?" She reaches up; softly caressing his face. His own hand reaches up to join on top of hers.

"Of course darling."

"You know I don't believe that." Evelyn tells him softly gazing into his eyes.

"It's silly really."

"Tell me. Though, I think I can already guess."

"When you didn't answer to Sonny's roll call, part of me thought you had already left without saying goodbye. But when I found you in your bed…"

"You thought the worst?" She asks knowingly.

"Yes, I did. As I say, it's silly."

"Douglas, it isn't silly. I would have reacted the same way if our situations were reversed."

"If you were still here." Douglas gives her a sad smile.

"Douglas about that..."

"It's fine darling. I'm sure you would have left a note."

Evelyn gives a sigh, and moves away from Douglas and sits on her bed. She didn't know how to explain this to him. It is something she had hoped to avoid, but it seemed even fate had other ideas. Perhaps, it was time she told him what was on her mind. He at least deserved to know the truth...

"There is something I need to tell you... "

"I hope, it's nothing too bad?" He tries to hide his nervousness with a tiny smile.

She looks away from him trying to figure out the words she wants to say.

Douglas watches her wondering what she is thinking. With each passing second, he feels his nervousness grow.

"You said I would have left a note, if I had left for Mumbai." She turns back to him. "There wasn't going to be a note."

"Darling, I don't quite understand. Why wouldn't you leave a note?"

She bites her lip and turns away from him again, starting to feel uncomfortable for what she is about to say.

"I didn't see the point. You already knew where I was going, and I thought that you would be busy catching up with Laura…"

"That still didn't mean I wouldn't worry. I think there is something else you are perhaps too scared to tell me."

She looks at the clock noticing she is going to be considerably late for her appointment.

"Tell me Evelyn, is it something I have done? Or…"

She turns back to him, seeing the hurt reflected in his eyes. "No. You have done nothing wrong. It's something to do with me. I don't quite know how to say this."

He stays where he is, to give her the space she needs so she can tell him what is wrong.

"You have no doubt realised by now that I tend to make excuses whenever you suggest an idea. There is a reason for my behaviour and you are going to think it's silly."

"I've never thought that. I would say your behaviour is more cautious than anything."

"I'm glad one of us thinks so." She takes a deep breath trying to gather the courage to tell him the next part.

"It's hard for me to tell you this, and I don't want you to be hurt in anyway by what I'm about to say. The past eight months with you have been wonderful, I wouldn't change that, but I just feel…"

"Things are going too fast?"

"Yes." She gazes into his eyes. "I guess at my age I never thought I would have these feelings or this sort of relationship again."

She casts her eyes away from him and instead stares at the wall in front of her.

"I thought that when Hugh passed that I would live the rest of my life alone. But then coming here, meeting you, those feelings that I felt when I had first met Hugh resurfaced and it terrified me. Here I was, having feelings for a married man."

"Darling…"

"Please… let me finish. "

Douglas stays silent not wanting to rush her. This is the most she has spoken about her feelings since he had asked her out for their first date when he arrived back at the hotel after Jean, had left him.

"After Graham's funeral, those feelings for you only grew. You were understanding and offered me comfort, something, which I hadn't had in a long time. It was only when we were interrupted by Jean... I realised what I had done. I probably had just caused more problems between the both of you. After I left, my mind and emotions were all over the place. I didn't know how to deal with them. Then when Jean informed us you were heading back home. I had one other emotion added to my current list."

"Which was?"

"Sadness. Even though we hadn't known each other long, it already felt as if you had become apart of my life and I had known you for years." She gave a small chuckle, I even asked Muriel to tell you I wasn't back yet. I couldn't face it… telling you goodbye. So, I stood and watched from my room as you left. As you can imagine, I never got much sleep that night, mulling over everything that had happened. "

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Douglas. After I saw you that morning, you told me you had missed the plane. Then you asked me on that small date." She gives him a fond smile. "I thought…"

She gives a sigh trying to figure out the best way to put what she wants to say into words. "I thought that it was what I wanted, but the more dates we went on, the faster our relationship was progressing. If anything it terrified me. "

Douglas walks over and takes a seat next to Evelyn on her bed; the pieces finally fitting together. He now knew why she was hesitant when he suggested him coming in for tea and a trip away for both of them.

"Is this what has been bothering you?"

"In truth… yes. At our age, you don't expect to find love or happiness again."

"You have a valid point there. So, what do you want to do about us?" He asked fearing her answer.

"I don't want to end what we have, but I think I need time. Just give me some time." She whispered softly.

Douglas wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her towards his chest in a one armed hug.

"Take all the time you need darling, I'm not going anywhere." He places a tender kiss to her temple.

"I really don't deserve you Douglas." She looks up at him.

"Yes you do. We are 'the Anslie's' after all. Well, according to, Norman that is."

Evelyn gives a chuckle. "I've lost count of the amount of times he has called us 'the Anslie's'.

"I think there has been forty cases, give or take over the past eight months."

Evelyn looks up at Douglas amused. "You've been keeping count? "

"No, of course not. It was the first number that popped into my head." He tells her with a smile, which Evelyn couldn't help but return.

"Thank you Douglas."

"For what? "

"Understanding… being patient with me. I'm surprised you have put up with my behaviour for as long as you have." She looked down at her lap, feeling tears fill her eyes.

"I have to admit, your behaviour was starting to worry me, I thought I had done something wrong that may have hurt you without me realising it. "

"Yet, you still decided to stay with me?"

"Yes." He tells her truthfully.

"Why?" Evelyn asks in confusion.

"Because I care about you, and I won't leave you until you tell me to." He told her tenderly, taking one of her hands in his and entwining their fingers.

"Forever then?" Evelyn asked shyly, feeling relief wash over her that she wouldn't lose him.

"Forever." He agrees with a loving smile. "But you had best get dressed if you want to make your appointment."

It is then she realises that she is still sitting in her nightwear and feels a blush creep on her cheeks.

"I'm going to be terribly late."

"I'll leave you to get ready, darling." He gives her hand a comforting squeeze before letting go.

Standing up, Evelyn stares after him as he walks towards her door. She couldn't let him go. Not like this. Biting her lip, she takes a deep breath and quickly stands up.

"Douglas…"

He stops in his tracks and turns to look back at Evelyn, who is now walking towards him.

"Yes?" He asks once she is standing in front of him.

Evelyn looks up into his eyes, wondering what an earth she is doing. It's only when she sees the worry on his face that she finds the confidence to do what she has wanted to do since they got together.

Reaching out her hand, she cups the side of his face and on stands on her toes to stretch upward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

The feel of her soft lips on his, causes Douglas to remain frozen in place at the unexpected move. He has wanted this moment ever since their second date, and now that it is happening, all train of thought leaves his mind. It is only when she pulls away, that he comes back to his senses.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me." She mumbles quickly, unable to look at him. She feels embarrassed at what she has just done.

"Evelyn." He commands softly, hoping she would look at him.

When she didn't, he reaches out and places a finger under her chin and lifts her face up, so she is looking at him. The uncertainty on her face causes his heart to ache.

"Why are you apologising? Do you regret it?"

"No, but when I felt you tense…"

He gives her a small smile; "you took me by surprise, darling."

Evelyn feels herself relax, glad that he wasn't put off by her actions. "What happens now?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?" She asks in curiosity.

"Do you trust me?"

Evelyn gives a nod, "Yes." She mutters, continuing to gaze into his eyes.

It's the answer he is looking for as he takes her face in his hands and pulls her close to him, kissing her once again. His lips brush against hers, gentle and lingering, until her mouth parts slightly beneath his kiss and her hand moving to settle at his hip. She feels her eyes close getting lost in the moment.

Everything around them seems to disappear, as they stand wrapped in each other's arms enjoying their perfect moment of bliss. Their breathing starts to quicken with the first tentative caress of their tongues, exploring each other's mouths. Douglas' hand cradled her head, as his other hand slides behind her back to press her tighter to himself never wanting to let her go.

"Mr Ainslie?" The familiar voice calls, followed by a series of loud knocking on Evelyn's door.

Evelyn regretfully pulls away from him, trying to get her breathing under control as Douglas keeps his eyes on her.

"What is it, Sonny?" He calls out trying to sound normal.

"Is Mrs Greenslade, still with us?"

Douglas faintly smiles at seeing Evelyn trying her hardest not to smile.

"She's fine, Sonny… We both are." He finishes softly caressing her face with one hand, while the other is still wrapped around her back in a gentle hold.

"I'm so very glad to hear that, Mr Ainslie, so, very glad. I will let the others know." He tells them excitedly, before hearing his voice call out to the others.

"It seems you had everyone else just as worried as I was."

"It seems so." She smiles up at him leaning into his gentle caresses.

"I was thinking that perhaps… we could have dinner together in Mumbai? Only if you want to of course." He quickly added, not wanting to make her feel pressured.

"I think…, I would like that." Evelyn, agrees shyly.

Douglas gives her a relieved smile and gently pulls her close into his arms, pressing a tender kiss into her hair. He knows it will be sometime before she feels fully comfortable with how fast their relationship is progressing, but he is willing to wait. He has waited years for her to come into his life, and he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon.

If it took months, he didn't care. Their brief kiss was more than enough and told him everything he needed to know. It was one of the greatest gifts she could have given him, which was filled with love and promise.

He didn't know what the future had in store for them, but at this precise moment, he didn't care. He has everything he needs right in this moment. She is his present and future. And in his eyes, there is no present like the time.


End file.
